In general, a cup type automatic vending machine of this type has tanks for beverages installed at an upper position within the machine, and a cup is placed at a lower position of the machine in order to receive a beverage. In a typical cup type automatic vending machine, as disclosed in the Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 16278/1985, a cup filled with drink is taken out by opening a transparent door of a vending corner, which is arranged at a low position of the machine. For this reason, the customer has to bend forward or crouch to take the cup, causing the customer great inconvenience and discomfort. Also, the consumer has to take up the cup by one hand while opening the door by the other hand. This is a troublesome procedure. The cup is held by elastic cup grabbers within the vending corner, so that it is not very easy to free the cup from the grabbers by one hand. For this reason, the drink is sometimes spilled from the cup when the cup is taken out. The spilt drink stains the cup grabbers, causing hygienic problems.